


Rise Up

by ChaseSpero



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: A prompt I had with Bernie returning hoping to make amends with Serena only to be completely shut out by her.Prepare for some angst in this one, will be multiple chapters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always reviews and kudos are welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

It had been 9 weeks or even 63 days, not that Serena was counting or anything. 63 days since Bernie had left her standing there in the hospital, 63 days since Bernie walked away from her. Serena had thought it would have gotten easier as time went on but in fact it got worse. What really hurt Serena was that Bernie hadn’t got in contact with her once since she left and oh how Serena tried, she had sent messages, phone calls but had no contact back and eventually Serena gave up. It wasn’t easy to give up after all she had practically declared her undying love for the woman but she tried and tried and maybe the bottles of Shiraz helped as well.

Everybody kept asking if she was okay, Serena had a feeling most knew something had happened between herself and Bernie but not once did she let on, she continued to say she was okay. There was Ric of course whom she had told about her feelings but even then when he asked if she needed to talk she declined. She had shut herself off from everybody, her usual comedic self just a ghost now.

There was so many questions Serena had running through her mind but she knew they would be left unanswered and then there was the question of what would happen when Bernie came back? Serena knew that day would happen, she wasn’t sure when but she knew it would and quite honestly, it scared the hell out of her. To be frank, there was some days when Serena wished Bernie never to return only then to curse herself for even thinking that but how on earth would they carry on? Serena had never been one to forgive easily, especially if it was something as big as this which it was.

Serena was sat outside the hospital; on the same bench she had sat on often next to Bernie. Whenever they needed to get a breath of fresh air from the heavy shifts or if they needed coffee this is where they would meet. Serena looked up at the sky and sighed, she couldn’t help but smile sadly. Oh if only she could have seen this coming, she would have tried not to fall for the charming medic but who was she kidding. Ever since Bernie came onto the ward, it had become more than bearable, Serena even enjoyed getting up in the mornings, knowing she would be working with Bernie. Christ but she felt like a teenager again, this bloody heartache, she was too old to be feeling this amount of hurt. Serena wiped the tear that had fell down her cheek. The silence consuming her. Whoever said as time went on it would get easier was a fool and to think she thought the same at one point. She stood up and made her way back into the hospital, thankfully it was nearing the end of her shift, by the time she made it upstairs and grabbed her bag and coat, she would be able to leave.

“A well-deserved break, that’s what you need old girl.” Serena muttered to herself in the lift.

Exiting the lift, she made her way towards the office but found herself stopping when she was being stared at by both Fletch and Raf. She felt self-conscious, she knew these two could be troublesome but the way they were staring, it was…well it was odder than usual.

“Do I have something on my face?” Serena asked touching her face.

“Huh? No, nothing on her face is there Raf.” Fletch said nudging him and he shook his head.

“Right well, it’s been a long day so I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Serena said dismissing their strange behaviour and just wanting to be at home. Jason was away for the night so she didn’t need to worry about dinner or anything else.

The two men looked on as Serena opened her office door, when it shut Fletch turned to Raf.

“This is not good mate.” Fletch said.

“Not good at all.” Raf replied.

Serena got to her office door and opened it, she swiftly turned around and had her back to her office as she shut the door and leaned her forehead on the door and sighed.

“Will this get any easier?” She whispered to herself.  

“I’d like to think it can.” A voice rang out from behind her.

Serena jumped and held her hand to her chest, that voice…the one she had tried to forget. She turned around and there she was, not looking one bit different from when she left. Serena tried to say something but she couldn’t utter any words. She glared at Bernie and bristly walked past her and grabbed her coat and bag.

“Serena, I’m sorry, please forgive me.” Bernie said reaching out to her but instead Serena took a step back and remained silent. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Bernie, she knew if she did she would lose all self-control, so Serena left the office as quickly as she could, her coat and bag in one hand.

“Serena wait!” She heard Bernie call after her and then she felt herself being tugged back and oh was it a familiar scene only this time it was Serena being the one who was leaving. She shook Bernie’s hand away, freeing herself from her grip and looked up and if looks could burn, well Bernie would be toast.

“Goddamit!” Bernie said frustrated.

“What did you expect?” Fletch said standing next to her.

“I-I don’t know Fletch, Christ what have I done?” Bernie said wistfully.

“She’s been a mess you know.”

“Are you trying to make me feel worse than I do?” Bernie said glaring at Fletch.

“All I’m saying is, you better find a way to fix this. She’s been walking around like a zombie since you left. I miss her.” Fletch said sadly.

“I shouldn’t have come back.” Bernie said and Fletch shook his head.

“That’s the most fire I’ve seen in her since you’ve gone, she needs you Bernie whether you left or not, she still needs you.”

Bernie shook her head,

“She doesn’t need me anymore.”

Serena only managed to get out of the hospital before she fell against the wall with tears running down her face and clutching her chest, she was back…she apologised…she came back.

“Stupid woman.” Serena said wiping her tears.

“Stupid, stupid woman!” Serena repeated her voice full of emotion.

Bernie felt the cold air hit her face and she zipped up her grey hoodie, she heard someone sniffling and she turned her head and saw Serena looking distressed. Bernie couldn’t not go over to her, she ran over.

“Serena, talk to me please?”

“I….you….I need to I-I need to go.” Serena said finally standing up and rushing over to her car.


End file.
